


“did your cat really break your tv 5 times in a month”

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, anyways help, im sorry this is probably ooc, listen it’s 11pm and this is for a friend, my writing skills are in Mariana’s Trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: the answer to that is no, it was his brother. his cat doesn’t even live with him anymore, hell it’s no longer his.





	“did your cat really break your tv 5 times in a month”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyan).



> -“i work in a tech store and there’s tvs that are always on and for whatever reason you always come in to subtly watch one and when i ask a co-worker they say you’ve been doing it for months and i approach and find out that your asshole brother cat keeps breaking your shit and im sorry for laughing but holy fuck” au
> 
>  
> 
> ok disclaimer guys it’s 11pm i don’t know how to write and ive read 1 kaorei ever so like ! enjoy if u want to but don’t take this as overly serious writing considering its exam week and i’m dying
> 
> also @ anyan: i tried i promise

Kaoru looked at the dark haired man walking down the aisle with the TVs on display, for now the fifth time this month. It’s only the 10th. He watched him do as if he was looking at the TV prices but no one just _stares_ at a price tag for so long; it’s just 5 numbers and a bunch of small print, and it was clear that whoever the guy was, he was just here to watch TV. 

Kaoru watched him do this routine of “inspecting” TVs several times, before turning to his coworker

“Hey, Isara, do you maybe know who this guy is? He’s been coming in often to just watch TV and that’s kinda suspicious if you ask me?”

Isara turned to stare at his colleague with a slight smile on his face, before gesturing at Kaoru to come closer:

“This guy? He’s Rei Sakuma, my childhood friend’s brother and apparently his cat is breaking his shit 24/7- although I do suspect that it’s not much of a cat and more of a younger brother that’s responsible if you ask me.” he whispered, chuckling at the end. 

_Ok. Cool. This guy, just happened to have a shit cat/brother who breaks his stuff so now he’s here?_ Kaoru was basically laughing his ass off as discreetly as possible when the man, no, Rei, walked up to him with the look of a 5 year old toddler.

“Maaan, I’m guessing Mao told you about my dear Ritsu coming and breaking my things? He always tells me it’s my cat but I think he’s forgotten that I don’t have a cat anymore after it kinda just ended up preferring Natsume to me- that’s my friend by the way, and the more this drags on the less I want to get another TV again- what’s your name by the way?”

Kaoru was surprised by that sudden outburst of sorts, and also because the man up close looked unreal, with bright red eyes, but after processing it all in he pointed to his name tag

“I’m Hakaze Kaoru and I’m so sorry for laughing but what the fuck dude what did you do to your brother for him to do this?”

Rei proceeded to explain why, talking about his life story and Kaoru wasn’t expecting him to answer, but really, that face was beautiful to watch and his voice was nice too, even if he whined like a toddler sometimes, and were those _real fangs?_ They ended up chatting for quite a while since the store had no other customers, and when a few people started coming in, and Kaoru was about to excuse himself to go work, Rei asked him for his number- _wait what, his number? Were they friends already?_  
Kaoru just gave his number regardless, not exactly sure what else to do because the only mildly straightforward person in his life was his roommate Souma, and as Rei was heading off, giving him a last smile, he held him back by the arm- _god Kaoru what is this, a shoujo manga?_ \- and asked him if he wanted to come over to his place to watch TV instead of sitting here

Rei was taken aback by the sudden offer, but after a few seconds he gave a thumbs-up, and said he was going to text Kaoru to meet up later. (Well his exact words were something around the lines of _I’ll pester Wanko to help me text you later_ \- his dog knows how to type?)

And as he watched him walk off, Kaoru knew _this_ was the start of something interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> me? overusing italics? _never_
> 
>  
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed this lazy thing!! have a good day/night (*´ω｀*)


End file.
